The Phantom of the Opera
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Parody of 2004 movie "The Phantom of the Opera". Rebecca Utonium has been taking voice lessons from the mysterious Mojo Jojo, who haunts the Paris Opera House. A samurai warrior by the name of Jack is Rebecca's childhood sweetheart. Both Mojo and Jack are in love with Rebecca. Who will she choose? I only own my OC, while the songs and musical are owned by Andrew Lloyd Weber
1. Cast List and Prologue

******Cast List**

**Erik/The Phantom: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Christine: Rebecca Utonium (my Powerpuff OC from my PPG fanfic)**

**Raoul: Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack)**

**Carlotta: Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Madame Giry: Miss Bellum (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Meg: Giselle (Enchanted)**

**Monsieur Richard Firmin: Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog)**

**Monsieur Gilles Andre: I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel)**

**Ubaldo Piangi: Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)**

**Reyer: The Mayor (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Joseph Buquet: Monstar Bang (Space Jam)**

**Monsieur Lefevre: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

**Gypsy Owner: Swackhammer (Space Jam)**

**Auctioneer: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)**

* * *

**Paris, 1919**

A flame from a candle flickers up and a black-and-white photograph of the Opera Populaire is shown, then the camera zooms in on the photo. The Opera Populaire was one of the most famous opera houses in Europe, but it's now in shambles as a fire had happened many years ago. The building now has an auction going on before the renovations can happen. A cab pulls up as a Japanese man with white hair kept in a topknot came out. He wore black clothes like the Parisian men of this time. This man was Jack.

Hello Nurse helps Jack into a wheelchair and pushes him inside the building as a skeleton named Grim follows. The building inside has a grand staircase as the three headed into the auditorium. From inside, a black mallard by the name of Daffy banged a gavel and said, "Sold! Your number, sir? Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster of this house's production of Hannibal by Chalumeau."

"Showing here," Squidward said as he shows the poster.

"Do I have ten francs?" Daffy asks. "Five then. Five I bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight? Eight once, eight twice. Sold to Monsieur Yosemite Sam. Thank you very much, sir."

A man with a bushy mustache and tall hat steps up to claim the poster.

"Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of Robert le Diable by Meyerbeer," Daffy says. As he speaks, Jack sees a woman with white hair that was bushy and her face was wrinkled. This was an old friend of Jack's: Miss Sara Bellum. Her face showed wrinkles, but her green eyes still have life in them as the woman smiles at Jack, whom smiled in return.

"Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten I am bid. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen." He pounds his gavel and says, "Your number, sir? Thank you." He then moves onto the next item for bidding. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a tiger in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen."

"Showing here," Squidward says, as he starts up the music box and it begins playing a tune.

Once it is finished, Daffy says, "May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, thank you." Jack raises his hand. "Yes, twenty from you, sir, thank you very much." Miss Bellum raises her hand. "Miss Bellum, twenty-five. Thank you, ma'am. Twenty-five I am bid. Do I hear thirty?" Jack raises his hand again. "Thirty. And thirty-five?" Jack looks at Miss Bellum, who then turns to Daffy and shakes her head. "Selling at thirty francs then," Daffy said. "Thirty once, thirty twice." He pounds the gavel. "Sold for thirty francs to Samurai Jack. Thank you, sir."

Squidward is about to carry it past Jack to Grim, but Jack stops him and gestures Squidward to him. The octopus comes back and shows it to him. Jack holds the music box and looks at it as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

**Jack (thinking):** A collector's piece indeed... Every detail...exactly as she said... Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?

Daffy said, "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained." Miss Bellum and Jack turn to a covered object as Daffy continues, "We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the apparition of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen."

The chandelier is unveiled and turned on. As it is lifted into the air and everyone watches, old memories come sweeping back to Miss Bellum and Jack. In a moment, the colors change from black-and-white to color as the theatre changed from old to new. The velvet seats in the opera house are a brilliant red, the entire room was golden with statues on top of the stage near the roof.

The statues near the seats and boxes were golden and sculpted women with veils covering their faces. Up near the higher seats, there were golden statues of half nude women wearing blindfolds as they wear leaning against the pillars. The chandelier kept rising towards the ceiling as all the crystals shined under a ceiling that looked like a blue sky with a few white clouds. The story of the past begins.

* * *

**How was that for a new parody? I love the movie and musical, I've written some Phantom of the Opera stories, and I even have CDs of the musical and movie. I don't own the characters or songs throughout this fanfic; all rights to respectful owners. I only own Rebecca Utonium. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Hannibal

**Paris, 1871**

The Opera Populaire stands in glory as the statues on the rooftops stood majestically. From the streets, a carriage pulls up and two figures step out of it. A red cat with yellow eyes and a dark suit came out with a red weasel wearing a white suit and elegant hat. The cat was named Katz and the weasel is I.M. Weasel. They both looked at the opera house with interest and headed inside.

From inside the theatre, a bunch of people and cartoon characters were getting things ready for the production of tonight's show: Hannibal. A bunch of costume makers were fixing up the costumes for the chorus, carpenters and painters are preparing sections of the set in the scenery docks, and a gray rabbit with long ears was leading Katz and I.M. Weasel around for a tour.

From one of the wings, a green Monstar named Bang wears a red shirt and brown trousers as he looks through a small hole to see some of the ballet girls getting ready. Most of the chorus members were all dressed in full makeup and costume, wearing bold colors of red, gold, and blue in styles similar to the Romans. The ballerinas wear bronze jewelry and wore costumes that revealed their stomachs, making them look like harem dancers.

The girls wore their hair in half-back styles held by bronze hairbands, bronze necklaces with pink stones set, light blue tops that showed their midriffs, and sheer white skirts with bronze belts decorated with blue gems. The girls slipped on their ballet slippers and headed downstairs to rehearse. A girl with red hair that flowed to her back with blue eyes and fair skin with a little tan came down the steps with a friend of hers. The other girl had dark brown hair pulled into a high pony, has brown eyes and rosy cheeks, and fair skin. The first girl is Giselle and the other one is named Rebecca, both young and innocent.

Giselle and Rebecca both rubbed their slipper points with chalk, then got towards the ballet barre to warm up as Miss Bellum is watching the girls stretch. Miss Bellum is now in her mid 30s with red hair that was full, while she wore a black dress and black shoes.

From outside the opera house, Jack is now a young man in his 20s as he was driving a carriage being pulled by two white horses. He wore his black hair in a topknot, wore a white Japanese robe, and wore a pair of sandals. He steers the carriage over towards the opera house as he went past a poster of an actress holding a severed head.

On the stage, a woman wearing a bold costume in red and blue with some gold was holding a severed head of a dummy. She has pale skin, green eyes, scarlet lips, freckles on her cheeks, and black hair that coiled up like snakes. Sedusa held the head as she sang out in a high and shrilly voice, while some of the maids of the opera house had cotton balls in their ears to block out her screechy voice.

**Sedusa: **This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors... From the enslaving force of Rome!

She tossed the head to one of her servants, who were three sisters by the names of Marie, Lee, and May Kanker. The women in costume got onto the stage and marched in procession, followed by the men.

**Women:** With feasting and dancing and song...tonight in celebration! We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

**Men:** The trumpets of Carthage resound... Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground...

**All:** Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

As Sedusa walks off, her dress had a tear and she growled at the Kankers, "You make my dress too long!" She held a little poodle and a lanky man with blond hair, gray eyes, and fair skin came onto the stage as he was dressed as a Roman centurion. This is Draco Malfoy, the opera's leading tenor.

**Draco: **Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more... By Roma's far reaching grasp...

A short man with a monocle, white mustache, and black hat tapped his baton and was about to get Draco's attention for messing up the lyrics to the song, but was interrupted when Bugs Bunny was showing Katz and Weasel around the stage. Bugs said, "Rehearsal's been continuing with our new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal." The short man from the orchestra pit calls, "Bugs Bunny, I'm rehearsing!"

Bugs said, "Mayor, Miss Bellum, ladies and gentlemen, thank you. May I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and, eh...it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Katz and Monsieur I.M. Weasel."

Everyone applauded to welcome them, while Penelope Cat whispers to Minerva Mink, "They must be rich!" Bugs said to the cast, "I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune amassed in the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually." I.M. said.

Katz says, "And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron."

I.M. called, "Samurai Jack!"

As if he said it, Jack walked over as the people applauded. Rebecca and Giselle see him, then Rebecca said, "It's Jack. Before my father died...at the house by the sea...I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me 'Little Lily'." Giselle whispered, "Becca, he's so handsome!"

Raoul walked over towards the cast and smiled, "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populaire." Bugs introduces Jack to Sedusa, who gave a curtsy as the young warrior held the woman's hand, "Samurai Jack, gentlemen, Miss Sedusa, our leading soprano for five seasons now." The Kankers clapped lightly and cheered, "Brava! Brava!" Draco cleared his throat as Bugs introduced him, "And Sir Draco Malfoy."

He gave a humble bow as Jack said, "An honor, sir. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph." He turned to the Mayor and said, "My apologies, monsieur." He left as the Mayor tried to cue in the musicians. Sedusa turned to her maids and sighed, "He love me. He love me. He love me, love me, love me."

I.M. Weasel said to Raoul, "Thank you, sir. Thank you indeed for the wonderful words, so inspiring and encouraging. Everyone's going to get great encouragement from that. We'll do our very best, I promise." As Jack walked past the ballerinas, Rebecca bowed her head and sighed sadly, "He wouldn't recognize me." Giselle looked at her and said, "He didn't see you."

Miss Bellum signaled the girls to start their dance, then the ballerinas began to dance around the stage. Miss Bellum said to the managers, "We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieurs." I.M. Weasel said as he points at Giselle, "I see why. Especially that red-haired maiden?"

Miss Bellum responds, "My daughter: Giselle Bellum."

Rebecca danced her part and did pirouettes as Katz pointed, "And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust?"

"Rebecca Utonium. Promising talent, Monsieur Katz. Very promising."

I.M. Weasel asked, "Utonium, did you say? No relation to the famous violinist or the creator of the Powerpuff Girls?" Miss Bellum sighed, "His only child. Orphaned at seven when she came here to live and train in the ballet dormitories."

Katz asks, "An orphan, you say?"

The ballet mistress notices the lust in the managers' eyes and said, "I think of her as a daughter, also. If you would please, monsieurs?" The chorus kept singing and they got into their places. Dee-Dee accidentally stepped on Sedusa's skirt, which made her complain, "Not on my dress! Why?" A mechanical elephant came onto the stage, which was wheeled on for Draco to get on. The trunk nearly smacked the lanky tenor, but luckily missed.

**Chorus:** The trumpeting elephants sound... Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground... Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

The ballerinas did high kicks, did a bunch of pirouettes, and did a half turn when they got on one knee in a graceful fashion. The music came to a finish and everyone all stayed in place as the song was done. As everyone took a break, Sedusa ranted, "All they want is the dancing!"

Bugs said to the company, "Well, the samurai is very excited about tonight's gala!"

Sedusa walked over and smirked, "Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora, allora, allora. I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers because I WILL NOT BE SINGING!" She saunters off and says, "Adiamo, tutti! Get my doggie! Bring my doggie and my boxie! Bye-bye!"

A few of the chorus members gave waves for good riddance, the new managers didn't know what to do. I.M. Weasel asks Bugs, "What do we do?" Bugs nudges the two and said, "Grovel. Just grovel." Sedusa whined, "See you later, because I am going now! It is finished!" I.M. Weasel stops her and says in Italian, "Principessa! Bella diva!"

"Si, si, si..."

Katz added, "Goddess of song!"

"Evello."

I.M. Weasel asks, "Bugs Bunny, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act III of Hannibal?" Sedusa interrupted and complained, "Yes, yes, yes! Ma, no! Because I have not my costume ready for Act III! Because somebody did not finish it and I hate my hat!" She began to pull fake tears, then Katz said, "But I wonder, miss, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, the Mayor objects..."

Sedusa flattered herself and said, "If my managers command. Mr. Mayor?"

The Mayor gives a sarcastic bow, "If my diva commands."

"Yes, I do." She got back towards the stage and said, "Alright, everyone! Please be quiet! I am singing here!" I.M. Weasel asks Bugs, "Mr. Bunny, why exactly are you retiring?" Bugs answers, "My health." Sedusa turned to the managers and hissed, "Shh, shh. You as well!" She spritzed some throat spray, gave it to May, and says, "Maestro."

The piano starts playing as Sedusa began to sing. As she was singing, the new managers cringed and the maids cleaning the opera house stuffed cotton balls in their ears.

**Sedusa:** Think of me... Think of me fondly when we said good-bye... Remember me once in a while, please promise you'll try... When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...

When Sedusa was singing, a tall figure with black fur wearing white gloves undid some ropes for the background, then a backdrop began to fall onto the stage as everyone screamed in alarm. The backdrop lands on Sedusa, who was crushed under and was still alive. She shouted, "Get this thing off me!" Giselle and Rebecca looked up at the rafters, then Giselle said, "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"

The figure up in the rafters vanished, then the managers and Draco helped Sedusa up. Katz shouted, "Bang! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" An envelope fell to the ground as Miss Bellum spots it and picks it up. She looks at the wax seal to see a red skull. Bang answers as he fixes the rigging, "Please, monsieur, don't look at me! As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there. Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost." He gives a low chuckle, then gets back to his position.

After Sedusa was out, I.M. Weasel said, "Miss, these things do happen."

Sedusa looked at them men and yelled, "For the past three years, these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him! 'These things do happen!' Ma, ugh! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! DRACO, ADIAMO! BRING ME MY DOGGIE AND MY BOXIE!" Draco followed slowly and scoffed, "Amateurs." Sedusa still ranted and yelled, "BYE-BYE AND CIAO! Now, you see! Bye-bye, I'm really leaving!"

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like the story starts and we get to see our characters. Before you guys know who the cast is, any ideas of who the figure was that made the backdrop fall on Sedusa? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I own none of the songs; all rights to respectful owners.**

**AN: The outfits everyone wears is similar to the ones in the movie, but I did a few changes of color for Rebecca and the ballerinas. They're under my DeviantArt gallery if anyone's interested in looking.**


	3. Think of Me and Angel of Music

After Sedusa and Draco left, Bugs said to I.M. Weasel and Katz, "Docs, good luck. If you need me, I will be in Australia." Bugs leaves the stage as Miss Bellum came towards the two managers with the envelope in her hands. She hands it to Katz and said, "I have a message, sirs, from the Opera Ghost." Katz looks at the note and said annoyed, "Oh, God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

Miss Bellum says, "He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"His opera house?" I.M. Weasel said shocked.

Miss Bellum points to a theatre box and said, "And commands that you leave Box 5 empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." Katz asks with a raised brow, "His salary?" Miss Bellum says as she moves a lock of hair from her face, "Bugs Bunny used to pay him 20,000 francs a month." Katz was furious and said, "20,000 francs?!"

Miss Bellum said with a little smirk, "Perhaps you can afford more, with the samurai prince as your new patron?"

Katz said, ""Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the samurai was to join us for the gala. Obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" He ripped the note apart and was frazzled, then I.M. Weasel tried to be optimistic. He said, "Yes, but surely there must be a, um..."

He tried to think of a word, but a red Monstar by the name of Nawt called out, "Understudy!"

I.M. Weasel said, "Yes, thank you. An understudy!"

The Mayor complains, "Understudy? There is no understudy for Sedusa!"

Katz pointed out to I.M. Weasel, "A full house, Weasel! We shall have to refund a full house!" Miss Bellum walked towards Rebecca and said, "Rebecca Utonium could sing it, sir." I.M. Weasel raised a brow, "What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Miss Bellum added, "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

"Who?" Katz asked.

Rebecca seemed uneasy and replied, "I don't know his name, monsieur."

Miss Bellum places a comforting hand on Rebecca's shoulder and said, "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." I.M. Weasel looks at Rebecca and said, "Alright." Rebecca slowly steps forward to the stage, which made I.M. Weasel coax her, "Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come along." She walked towards the center of the stage as the Mayor began to have the musicians play the intro to the song.

The Mayor calls, "From the beginning of the aria, please! Mademoiselle?" From the orchestra pit, the piano started playing as Katz mutters to I.M. Weasel, "Weasel, this is doing nothing for my nerves." I.M. Weasel looked at Katz and said, "Well, she's very pretty." As Rebecca opened her mouth to sing, everyone was silent and they looked at her with interest as they heard her sing beautifully.

Rebecca looks back to see Miss Bellum, Giselle, Katz, and I.M. Weasel smiling at her as Miss Bellum raised a hand to have Rebecca keep singing.

**Rebecca:** Think of me... Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye... Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try... When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free... If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me...

* * *

The night of the show came as the orchestra played the song Rebecca sang before. On the stage, the background showed a moonlit landscape as Rebecca was on the stage wearing a white gown that showed her shoulders and golden glitter on the skirt, along with a light blue sash tied around her waist. Her hair is pinned back with crystal barrettes that looked like stars and she wore dangling earrings.

When Rebecca was singing, a purple Monstar named Bupkus props his elbows on the railing from the rafters to watch the show and sees Bang watching. From backstage, Giselle wore a white tutu with a golden sash as her mother stood next to her. They were proud of Rebecca making her debut, then Miss Bellum leaves to attend to something.

**Rebecca:** We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea... But if you can still remember, stop and think of me... Think of all the things we've shared and seen; don't think about the way things might have been... Think of me... Think of me waking silent and resigned... Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind... Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do... There will never be a day when I won't think of you!

From below the orchestra pit, we go down to a crack in the floor and down the a dark area filled with cobwebs as well as a little light. Also, a figure black fur and green skin, a large helmet that is white with purple swirls on it, and an indigo tunic with a violet cape flowed out as he heard applause from above. The audience in the opera house applauded for the singer and from one of the boxes, a familiar samurai wearing formal clothes like the men was watching the show.

**Jack:** Can it be? Can it be Rebecca?

Jack stood up and applauded, "Bravo!" He walks out of the box as we see Miss Bellum standing near Box 5, then Jack heads out into the hall as he goes down the steps and sings.

**Jack:** Long ago, it seemed so long ago how young and innocent we were... She may not remember me, but I remember her...

Back to the stage, Rebecca kept singing as the managers watched from their boxed seat. Unknown to everyone, the Kanker Sisters snuck in and looked on as they watched Rebecca singing. As the young woman sang the notes and hits a B-flat perfectly, she kept singing the rest of the song as the orchestra built up to a crescendo.

**Rebecca:** Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade; they have their seasons, so do we... But please promise me that sometimes you will think... Of...me!

When the song was over, everyone in the audience stood up as they clapped and cheered for Rebecca. The singer took a few graceful dips as a bunch of flowers were tossed onto the stage. The Kanker Sisters heaved a sigh, then left without being seen. Rebecca looks backstage to see the chorus and Giselle clapping happily for her. I.M. Weasel and Katz were applauding as I.M. Weasel cheered, "Brava! Magnifica! Stupenda!"

The Mayor looks up at Rebecca and smiles at her, then orchestra began to play for the bows. Outside of the Opera House, the Kankers got towards a carriage that has Sedusa and Draco in it. The Kankers were out of breath, but smiled to show that Rebecca did an amazing job. Sedusa bits her fist to keep herself from screaming and passes out in Draco's arms.

From backstage, the cast and managers began celebrating as Giselle passed her way to find Rebecca. She went through a hall to see Blanko and Nada kissing each other, then follows down the hall. Rebecca was in a small chapel that has a stained glass window of an angel and a mural that has angels painted on it. There are a bunch of candles and a small picture of a man that looks like Rebecca, having "Phillip" on the frame.

Rebecca takes a long match and lights it from a lit candle, then places the flame near an unlit candle and blows the flame out from her match. Rebecca is kneeling as she bows her head in a silent prayer, then a deep voice that sounded rich sang out softly, "Brava, brava, bravissima..." Rebecca looks up and is in a daydream as she heard the voice.

Giselle sees the stairs leading to the chapel and sings, "Rebecca, Rebecca..."

The voice from before sings out softly, "Rebecca..."

Giselle came in and sat next to Rebecca as she sang, "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your brave tutor?" Rebecca looks at Giselle and said, "Giselle, when your mother brought me here to live..."

As Rebecca tells Giselle her story, we see a flashback of Rebecca as a little girl as she held Miss Bellum's hand. "Whenever I would come down here to light a candle for my father..." We also see the little girl folding her hands in prayer and look up, then we see her in a bed as she lifts her head up as if she heard something. "A voice from above...and in my dreams, he was always there." The last thing we see of the flashback is Phillip laying in a bed as he was holding Rebecca's hand.

Rebecca finishes, "You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel. An Angel of Music." Giselle looks at Rebecca and asks, "Rebecca, do you believe? Do you think that the spirit of your father is coaching you?" Rebecca looks at her friend and answers, "Who else, Giselle? Who?"

**Rebecca:** Father once spoke of an angel. I always dreamed he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here...

She gets up from the floor and keeps singing, then Giselle takes her friend by the hand and leads her towards the steps.

**Rebecca:** Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding... Somehow, I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius...

**Giselle:** Rebecca, you must have been dreaming... Stories like this can't come true. Rebecca, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you...

Rebecca follows Giselle up, but looks back to look at the angels on the wall. The two girls walk to the dark stage as they sang, both soprano and alto blending together in harmony. The two stopped walking as Giselle notices something off with Rebecca, then the two kept walking along the stage to get to the dressing rooms.

**Rebecca:** Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory...

**Giselle:** Who is this angel?

**Rebecca and Giselle:** Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange Angel...

**Rebecca:** He's with me even now...

**Giselle:** Your hands are cold.

**Rebecca:** All around me...

**Giselle:** Your face, Rebecca, it's white!

**Rebecca:** It frightens me...

**Giselle:** Don't be frightened.

From the rafters, Bang was holding a bottle of booze and looks at the two girls with lust. Inside a dressing room that was pink and filled with flowers, Rebecca steps in as Miss Bellum said to a bunch of fans and admirers with flowers not to bother them. She said before shutting the door, "No!" Miss Bellum gently touches Rebecca's cheek and smiles, "You did very well, my dear. He is pleased with you."

She hands Rebecca a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. Rebecca looks at the rose and holds the ribbon as her fingers ran across the silk material. From outside the dressing room, I.M. Weasel and Katz spotted Jack. Katz was holding a bouquet and said, "Ah, Samurai! Samurai, I think we made quite a remarkable discovery with Miss Utonium!"

I.M. Weasel adds, "Perhaps we could present her to you."

Jack takes the arrangement of flowers and said, "Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I would like to make this visit unaccompanied. But thank you." He heads towards the door as the two managers talked amongst themselves. I.M. Weasel said, "It seems as if they've met before."

"Indeed." Katz said.

* * *

**How was that? Looks like Rebecca got her spotlight, she has been taking lessons from a mysterious angel, and has a childhood friend seeing her. Wonder what happens next and who the mysterious Angel of Music is? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**I own none of the characters or songs, but I only own Rebecca; all rights reserved.**

**AN: I thought of who would be playing Rebecca's father in the story and though that Prince Phillip would work 'cause my OC bears a resemblance to Aurora and Belle. Also, the outfits Rebecca wears are gonna be featured in my DeviantArt gallery**.


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

Rebecca sits at a vanity table and looks at the rose, then the door of the dressing room opens and Jack says, "Little Lily, let her mind wander. Little Lily thought: Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins, or shoes..." Rebecca looks to see her childhood friend and smiles, "Jack!"

Jack places the flowers on a table and continues, "Or of riddles, of frocks..."

Rebecca sighed, "Those picnics in the attic..."

"Or of chocolates..."

"Father playing the violin..."

Jack kneels next to Rebecca and said, "As we read to each other dark stories of the North..."

Rebecca shakes her head and said, "No, what I loved best, Lily said, is when I am asleep in my bed..." She sang, "And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

The two sang together, "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." Jack hugs Rebecca and sighed, "You sang like an angel tonight." Rebecca lets go and said, "Father said: When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, Father is dead, Jack. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

Jack looked at her and said, "Oh, no doubt of it. And now, we go to supper." He got up to leave, but Rebecca stops him and said, "No, Jack. The Angel of Music is very strict!" Jack turns to look at Rebecca and jokes, "Well, I shant keep you up late." He walks towards the door with a chuckle as Rebecca warned, "Jack, no."

Jack was near the door and he said, "You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lily." Rebecca gets up from her seat and said, "No! Jack, wait!" The door already shuts as Rebecca heaves a small sigh. From outside, a white gloved hand places key into the lock and twists it before pulling the key out. Miss Bellum is leaning against the wall with her face calm, but with a little bit of fear on her face. Miss Bellum walks away from the hall as the lights in the theatre dimmed.

I.M. Weasel and Katz were outside of the opera house as they were about to go to dinner. In the dressing room, Rebecca wore a white nightgown and smoothes her skirt out as the candles blew out mysteriously. Rebecca looks up in shock and sees the room dim, then more of the candles blew out and Rebecca began to tense up. The gas lights from the stage began to blow out from the theatre, then Rebecca is about to head for a door to get to the dormitories.

She stops herself as a deep voice with a Japanese accent sang out, then Rebecca sings.

******Voice:** Insolent boy, this slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!

******Rebecca:** Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side; guide me. Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, master.

******Voice:** Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at you face in the mirror; I am there inside!

Rebecca hears the voice singing to her again, then she looks into a giant mirror and sees a figure. The figure was a chimpanzee that stood up to 6'2 and has a large head, but the top is covered by a white helmet with purple swirls and purple stones around the bottom. He also has green skin, black fur, and dark brown eyes with the whites being pink. He wore a dark blue tunic with a white belt and a purple buckle, a violet cape, white gloves, and a pair of white boots. This is Mojo Jojo.

Rebecca was in a trance as fog was around the dressing room and was walking towards the mirror as she sang. As she was getting closer, Mojo sang to Rebecca as he was luring her to him.

******Rebecca:** Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel!

******Mojo Jojo:** I am your I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...

From outside the dressing room, Jack was jiggling the handle and sees the door locked. He stops himself as he heard Mojo's voice and glares, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?!"

Rebecca didn't hear Jack was she was getting closer to Mojo, while Jack knocks on the door and calls, "Rebecca? Rebecca!"

******Mojo Jojo:** I am your I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music...

Rebecca steps into the frame of the mirror to see a lit corridor as Mojo holds out a gloved hand to the girl. Rebecca hesitates taking it, but places her hand into it as Mojo gently pulls her along to lead the way. As the two walked down the hall, the area was lit with candles being held by golden statue arms.

******Rebecca:** In sleep, he sang to me... In dreams, he came... That voice which calls to me and speaks my name... And do I dream again? For now, I find the Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind...

Mojo holds a lit torch and leads Rebecca down a spiral staircase, then the two got deeper into the catacombs. Down a sloping path, a black stallion with a saddle was standing there. Mojo leads Rebecca down the path as he sang, then we see Mojo holding the reins of the horse as Rebecca is sitting side-saddle on the horse's back.

******Mojo Jojo:** Sing once again with me our strange duet... My power over you grows stronger yet... And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind...

Mojo stops the horse as the three got towards a gondola on a lake, then he helps Rebecca down from the horse and the two got onto the boat. Mojo holds the pole and pushes off as the two went through the tunnels. Mojo kept steering the boat and they got towards iron gates, while Rebecca kept singing and her voice began to grow higher as she vocalized.

******Rebecca:** Those who have seen your face draw back in fear... I am the mask you wear...

******Mojo Jojo:** It's me they hear...

******Mojo Jojo/Rebecca:** My/Your spirit and your/my voice in one combined... The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside your/my mind...

******Rebecca:** He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah...Aaah...

The gates opened as Mojo said, "Sing, my Angel of Music!" The gondola goes into a lit cavern as candles rose from the lake when Rebecca kept singing. Mojo called, "Sing, my angel. Sing for me!" As Rebecca was singing, Mojo steers the boat towards land as he said, "Sing, my angel! SING FOR ME!" As Mojo stops the boat, Rebecca sang once more as her voice reached high as it echoed around the cavern.

******Rebecca:** Aaah...

Rebecca looks around the cavern to see candles from candelabras on the water and some on land, an organ, a bunch of sketches on some of the walls, and a desk. Mojo looks around and goes up some steps near the organ as he shows Rebecca the splendor.

******Mojo Jojo:** I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music...you have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music. My music...

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like we get to see our leading man, I mean chimp! I don't own the songs or characters, except for Rebecca; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I made Mojo a bit taller because of my Powerpuff fanfic that I did and thought that Mojo would be a good choice for the Phantom; they're both geniuses in their own ways, both are obsessed, and they're also deformed.**


	5. Music of the Night

Mojo looks at Rebecca seated on the gondola, then slowly walks over towards the edge of lake to help her out. When he walks over, he starts to sing to her.

**Mojo Jojo:** Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses...

He holds his hand out to Rebecca, who gets up and takes it as she steps out of the gondola. The two looked at each other as Mojo kept singing and leading Rebecca around the cavern. Rebecca looks at the beauty around her and thought everything was magical, but Mojo gently turns Rebecca's face to have her look at him. Rebecca sees a model of the opera house stage with a tiny chandelier hanging above and a doll on the stage that resembled the performance.

**Mojo Jojo:** Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender... Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night.

He lets go of Rebecca's hand and goes near the organ as he sang with emotion, then Rebecca closes her eyes as Mojo's voice held a note and opens them again. Mojo holds his hand out to Rebecca and leads her near the organ, then he circles around her as he gestures to the area of the lair. Rebecca felt her heart beating fast as Mojo sang with power and still has emotion to his voice, while he goes near the candles.

**Mojo Jojo:** Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar... And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night... Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!

He moved towards Rebecca, gently cupped her face with his hands, and kept singing, "Only then, can you belong to me." The two looked at each other, then Mojo turns Rebecca around and places his hand around her waist. Mojo gently brought up Rebecca's hand to touch his face and held it close, then he leads her down another set of stairs that led to a black curtain made of velvet with a golden tassel.

**Mojo Jojo:** Floating, falling, sweet intoxication... Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation... Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!

Rebecca looks at Mojo with a smile, then Mojo opens the curtain and shows her something that made Rebecca freeze. In front of her was a mannequin dressed in a beautiful wedding gown and veil, but the mannequin looks just like Rebecca. She looks at the face of the mannequin and falls backwards as she faints, but Mojo catches her from falling to the ground and picks her up in his arms. He carries her towards a giant bed that is shaped like a carved swan with red velvet sheets.

Mojo lays Rebecca down gently as he sang softly and touches the girl's chin, while he looks at her lovingly and sang, "You alone can make my song take flight... Help me make the music of the night..." As he holds the note to his song, Mojo gets up and pulls a black tassel down as black curtains that are sheer covered around Rebecca's sleeping form. From the curtains, Mojo looks at Rebecca with an adoring gaze as the girl was sleeping.

* * *

In the dressing room, the door opens and Giselle walks in with a key in her hand. Seeing the dark room empty, Giselle quietly walks in and whispers, "Rebecca?" There was no response. She sets the keys down on a table and sees a mirror that was half-opened. Giselle looked back for a moment before she entered the secret passageway. She looks behind the mirror and sees that it was like a window to the dressing room.

Giselle walks through the passageway and it was like how it was before when Mojo took Rebecca down to his lair. Instead, it was dark and damp with cobwebs on the walls. Giselle could barely see a thing, then she squeaked in alarm when she heard squeaks. She looks down at the ground to see a few rats scurry off, takes a sigh of relief, and keeps walking. She wandered further down the passage, but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Giselle whirled around and gasped in alarm, but looks to see her mother. Miss Bellum shook her head and holds Giselle's hand as the two walked out of the passageway. Over in the ballet dormitories, Bang was scaring the girls by roaring at them and using an old blanket as a cape. The girls screamed and giggled as Giselle walked in with her mother.

Giselle ignores the girls as Bang started to tell the ballerinas a ghost story. Bang said, "Like yellow parchment is his skin... A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" He holds up a rope fashioned like a lasso as he Penelope Cat walking in with Minerva Mink.

Bang catches Penelope with the rope, who gave a gasp and giggles, "Oh my!" Bang goes near her face and teases Penelope by making snarling noises, but stops when Miss Bellum takes the rope off Penelope. Miss Bellum leads Penelope away and warns, "Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise." She turns to Bang and said as she slaps him, "Monstar Bang, hold your tongue!" She takes the rope from the green Monstar and tightens it around his neck as she hissed, "And keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Bang stops the rope from strangling him and looks at the ballet mistress a little scared.

* * *

Over in Mojo's lair, Rebecca was still lying asleep in the bed as a music box with a tiger on it began playing the cymbals. A tune from the music box began to play, which made Rebecca wake up a little and look puzzled. She pulls the tassel and sees the curtains come up, then steps out of the bed. Rebecca rubs her neck as she got up and walks out of the small cave that was like a bedroom.

**Rebecca: **I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake... There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man...

Mojo was sitting at the organ with his back turned, then he turns around to see Rebecca awake. Mojo was wearing a velvet green robe over a white shirt that shows a little of his chest, black pants, and black shoes. Rebecca goes down the steps to see Mojo closely as the chimp was looking at some sheets of music. Rebecca's curiosity began to expand as she stepped closer towards Mojo and doesn't understand why he's wearing a helmet.

**Rebecca: **Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?

Once Rebecca got near Mojo, she places her hands onto his face as she caresses him. Mojo felt Rebecca touching his face and felt content, but that relief was cut fast when he felt a pair of hands pull something off the top of his head. Rebecca looks in horror to see a pink brain protruding out of Mojo's skull, but she didn't make a sound. Mojo gets up and shoves Rebecca to the ground hard, then he roars, "DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?!"

He stomps towards a covered mirror, rips the sheet off, and shows his reflection. He turns toward Rebecca and keeps screaming at her, making Rebecca shake and flinch, "CURSE YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH! YOU LITTLE VIPER! NOW, YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE!" Mojo stomps towards the lake as he shoves a candelabra over and his voice began to falter as he said, "Damn you! Curse you..."

Mojo reaches a hand to his face as Rebecca slowly moves up from her spot with tears streaking her face. Mojo still has a hand over his face as he sang to Rebecca, feeling ashamed and hurt about what she had just seen.

**Mojo Jojo: **Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This lonesome gargoyle who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for Heaven? Secretly...secretly...Rebecca...

Mojo looks at the mannequin of Rebecca, then he turns to the girl as he sang. Once he got towards her, Mojo knelt to the ground without looking at her and his voice showed pain, sadness, and remorse.

**Mojo Jojo: **Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster; this repulsive carcass who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty...secretly...secretly.

Mojo felt tears come to his eyes, then he whispers softly, "Oh, Rebecca..." The girl looks at Mojo sadly as a few tears left her eyes, then she looked at the white helmet with the violet swirls and picks it up. Rebecca holds the helmet out to Mojo, who looks at her and takes it slowly. Mojo has his back turned to Rebecca as he slips the helmet over his brain, then he gets up as he became calm. Rebecca looks up to see Mojo hold his hand out to her. Mojo sighed, "Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

* * *

**How was that one? That part scared me when the Phantom becomes enraged when his mask is taken off. I know the Phantom wears a mask, but with Mojo I thought that his helmet would work because his mutated brain really sticks out for his deformity. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Notes, Prima Donna

**Paris, 1919**

The auction is already over as Hello Nurse wheels out Jack towards the cab. Once Jack is inside the cab, Miss Bellum looks at Jack and receives a nod good-bye. Miss Bellum nods back and watches the cab leave the opera house.

* * *

**Paris, 1871**

The next day after Mojo took Rebecca to his lair and back to the opera house hours ago, Katz walks into the main hall and sees the maids scrubbing the floor. Katz walks towards the stairs in a huff as he sings and holds an envelope. I.M. Weasel holds a note and meets up with Katz.

**Katz: **"Mystery after gala night!" It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified," all the papers say, "We are mystified; we suspect foul play!" Bad news on soprano scene! First: Sedusa! Now: Rebecca! Still at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold... What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers: "Opera, to Hell with Gluck and Handel! Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

**I.M. Weasel: **Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!

Katz got towards I.M. Weasel and said, "Weasel, please don't shout! It's publicity and the take is vast! Free publicity!" I.M. Weasel huffed in annoyance, "But we have no cast!" Katz places a hand on the weasel's shoulder and sighed, "Weasel, have you seen the queue? Ah. It seems you've got one, too." The two looked at their notes they have received and stared at the words in disbelief.

**I.M. Weasel:** Dear Weasel, What a charming gala. Rebecca was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Sedusa left. On that note, the diva's a disaster. Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?"

**Katz:** Dear Katz, Just a brief reminder my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the chimp by return of post! P.T.O: No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!

**Both:** Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!

**Katz:** These are both signed "M.J."

**I.M. Weasel:** Who the Hell is he?

**Both:** Mojo Jojo!

**Katz:** It's nothing short of shocking!

**I.M. Weasel:** He is mocking our position!

**Katz: **In addition, he wants money!

******I.M. Weasel: **What a funny apparition!

**Both:** To expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!

The two managers looked over to see Jack holding up an envelope and walk in. The samurai warrior walked up the steps to meet up with the managers and shows them another note.

**Jack:** Where is she?

**I.M. Weasel:** You mean Sedusa?

**Jack:** I mean Miss Utonium. Where is she?

**Katz:** Well, how should we know?

**Jack:** I want an answer! I take it back you sent me this note!

**Katz:** What's all this nonsense?

**I.M. Weasel:** Of course not!

**Katz:** Don't look at us!

**Jack:** She's not with you then?

**Katz:** Of course not!

**I.M. Weasel:** We're in the dark!

**Jack:** Monsieur, don't argue. Isn't this the letter you wrote?

**Katz:** And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? Written.

I.M. Weasel takes the note from Jack and looks at it. He reads, "Do not fear for Miss Utonium. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." Jack looks at the cat and weasel saying, "If you didn't write it, who did?"

Out of the blue, Draco and Sedusa stormed in as Sedusa shouts, "Where is he?!" The two managers smiled as Katz said, "Oh, welcome back!" Sedusa and Draco stomped towards the managers as they said, "Your precious patron, where is he?" Jack looks at the two and asks, "What is it now?" Sedusa shoves a note to Jack as everyone looked at the samurai.

**Sedusa:** I have your letter, a letter which a rather resent!

**Katz:** Did you send it?

**Jack:** Of course not!

**I.M. Weasel:** As if he would!

**Sedusa and Draco:** You didn't send it?

**Jack:** Of course not!

"What's going on?" Katz asked annoyed.

**Sedusa:** You dare not to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?"

**Jack:** And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?

Jack looks at the note and read out loud, "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Rebecca Utonium will be singing on your behalf tonight..." Sedusa hissed, "Rebecca Utonium!" Jack finishes, "Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Sedusa was about to lose it, but she breathed and kept a scowl on her face. Miss Bellum and Giselle are at the bottom of the steps, both looking up at the people. Miss Bellum is holding a note in her hands as Giselle stood by her mother's side.

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Far too many notes for my taste and most of them are about Rebecca! All we've heard since we came was Miss Utonium's name!

**Miss Bellum:** Miss Utonium has returned.

**Katz:** I hope no wore for wear as far as we're concerned.

**I.M. Weasel:** Where precisely is she now?

**Miss Bellum:** I thought it best she was alone.

**Giselle:** She needed rest.

**Jack:** May I see her?

**Miss Bellum:** No, monsieur. She will see no one.

**Sedusa and Draco**: Will she sing? Will she sing?

**Miss Bellum:** Here, I have a note.

**All:** Let me see it!

Katz is the first tone to get a hold of the new note and opens the envelope, then he reads it, "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions..." As he reads, Mojo's voice is heard, "I shall give you one last chance..."

* * *

In the lair, Mojo is holding the note that he is going to send after he had Rebecca back to the opera house. He is sitting at the desk that shows the little model of the opera house. A bunch of dolls in 18th Century clothing were set up, then Mojo takes the head off a doll wearing a white wig and another doll with brown hair in a ponytail. Mojo places the wigged head on the doll wearing breeches, while he places the other head on the doll wearing a pink gown and holding a fan.

**Mojo Jojo:** Rebecca Utonium has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Sedusa as the pageboy and put Miss Utonium in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Utonium plays calls for charm and appeal; the role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

Mojo places the note into an envelope, takes a brass spoon filled with red wax, and pours the wax onto the closed envelope. He takes a stamp and presses the seal, which shows a skull grinning. Mojo holds up the note and looks at it with a cruel smile as he said, "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, M.J."

* * *

**Sedusa:** Rebecca!

**I.M. Weasel:** Whatever next?

**Sedusa:** It's all a ploy to help Rebecca!

**Katz:** This is insane!

**Sedusa:** I know who sent this! The samurai: her lover!

**Jack:** Indeed! Can you believe it?

**Katz:** Sedusa...

Her servants had gone to the prima donna dressing room and were packing all her stuff. Sedusa called Katz and I.M. Weasel in Italian liars and traitors, but the two managers kept sucking up to her only to make her happy. Katz thought of something and decided to change the cast. I.M. Weasel said, "You are our star and always will be, Sedusa."

Katz said, "The chimp is mad!"

I.M. Weasel said, "We don't take orders."

Katz finally said, "Miss Utonium will be playing the pageboy, the silent role."

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Sedusa will be playing the lead.

**Sedusa:** It's useless trying to appease me!

**Draco:** Appease her!

**Sedusa:** You're only saying this to please me!

**Draco:** Please her!

**Sedusa:** I will not listen! You thus insult the honor of your prima donna?!

**Both:** Padre mio! Dio!

Sedusa didn't seem at all fazed as she and Draco began to leave. And nobody seemed sad to see her go as they mockingly waved good-bye. Blanko took his pants off and shook his behind, mooning Sedusa from the rafters as Bang and Pound were laughing. As everyone was walking away, Sedusa stomped towards the stage as she rudely shoves Heather and Nada, who were practicing their dance with the other ballerinas for the show.

**Miss Bellum:** Who scorn his word beware to those... The angel sees, the angel knows...

**Sedusa:** You have rebuked me!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Sedusa, pardon us!

**Sedusa:** You have replaced me!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Please, Sedusa, we beseech you!

**Miss Bellum:** This hour shall see your darkest fears... The angel knows, the angel hears...

**Jack:** I must see her!

**Sedusa:** Non vo' cantar! Non vo' cantar!

**Jack:** Where did she go?

**Sedusa:** Non vo' cantar!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Sedusa, sing for us! Don't be a martyr...

**Jack, Miss Bellum, and Giselle:** What new surprises lie in store?

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Our star!

**Sedusa:** Non vo' cantar!

As Sedusa was about to step outside, she stopped seeing the massive amount of admirers outside of the door. She smiled and thought that a bunch of flowers were for her, but was discredited when Apu held up a pink rose and said, "Would you please give this to Miss Utonium? Miss Utonium?" Sedusa slams the door shut and feels upset about not being the center of attention.

Katz said, "Your public needs you."

I.M. Weasel adds, "We need you, too."

**Sedusa:** Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Sedusa, no. The world wants you...

* * *

Moments later, Sedusa had gone back to the prima donna's room to get ready for the performance. When Sedusa is getting herself ready, Katz and I.M. Weasel began to give Sedusa a ton of gifts: an arrangement of flowers, a wooden jewelry box, a diamond necklace and earrings, a fur muff, and a little black poodle.

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Prima donna, first lady of the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you...

**I.M. Weasel:** Can you bow out When they're shouting your name?

**Katz:** Think of how they all adore you...

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Prima donna, enchant us once again...

**Katz:** Think of your muse...

**I.M. Weasel:** And of the queues 'round the theater...

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Can you deny us the triumph in store?

**I.M. Weasel, Katz, and Draco:** Sing, prima donna, once more!

In the chapel of the opera house, Jack was thinking about what Rebecca told him last night. Back to the dressing room, Sedusa is getting her corset laced by Lee as I.M. Weasel brings out a bottle of wine. Backstage of the opera house, Miss Bellum gets Rebecca's pageboy costume as she thought about Rebecca's angel.

**Jack:** Rebecca spoke of an angel...

**Sedusa:** Prima donna, your song shall live again! You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Think of your public, those who hear your voice liken you to an angel...

**Miss Bellum: **She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music...

**Sedusa:** Think of their cry of undying support!

**I.M Weasel (pouring wine into one of Sedusa's shoes):** We get our opera...

**Katz:** She gets her limelight...

**Sedusa:** Follow where the limelight leads you!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz: **Leading ladies are a trial

Katz grimaced in disgust as he drank the wine from the shoe. In a while later, we see Katz and Weasel holding up a throne with Sedusa sitting on it with her two dogs as they struggled to keep up. Once they got towards the stage, Sedusa stands up as a huge hoop skirt in pink floats down and Sedusa's maids help get her costume straightened. In a while later, Sedusa is wearing a huge wig that is white and has pale makeup on her face with red lips. Her pink gown has lace at the ends of the sleeves, crystals on the bodice, and some roses on the sleeves. Miss Bellum, Giselle, and Rebecca walk backstage as they met up with the rest of the cast.

**Sedusa:** Prima donna Your song will never die!

**Draco:** When she sings, we see Heaven!

**Sedusa:** You'll sing again and to unending ovation!

**Jack:** Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Lunatic demands are regular occurrences...

**Sedusa:** Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!

**Jack:** I must see these demands are rejected!

******I.M. Weasel and Katz:** Who'd believe a diva, happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the patron? Jack and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her! You'd never get away with all this in a play! But if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore! In fact, a perfect opera!

**Miss Bellum and Giselle:** For if his curse is on this opera...

From outside the Opera Populaire, the people about to see the show sang as they held single flowers,

The chorus was in costume as the ballerinas were in their white tutus and Pointe slippers, while the managers and Sedusa are in the center of the stage.

**Everyone:** Prima donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits and how it hates to be cheated! Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!

* * *

**How was that? Looks like Mojo's orders are disobeyed and Sedusa's taking the spotlight. Will Mojo be able to get things back to order and give the managers heck? Will he also give Sedusa a taste of her own medicine? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. A Show Gone Wrong and a Murder

The auditorium is packed with audiences in the seats of the theatre, while Jack sits in a boxed seat. The Mayor conducts the orchestra as they began to play the first song, which made three cast members in costume get prepared. Porky Pig and Elmer Fudd were dressed in clothes as well as powdered wigs to make them look like fops, while Lola Bunny wore a powdered wig and purple gown to look like a confidante.

Lola was holding her fan and said to the two Tunes, "Go, go!" The curtain opened as the three stepped out with the audience clapping, then the three Tunes waved their fans as Giselle comes onto the stage as she is dressed up like a maid. From backstage, Marie Kanker holds a bottle of throat spray and places it on a table as the show began to start. The stage shows a giant bed with curtains drawn as the four actors started the show.

**Lola:** They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!

**Porky: **His Lordship sure would die of shock!

**Elmer: **His Lordship is a laughing stock!

**Lola:** Should he suspect her, God protect her!

**Porky, Lola, and Elmer:** Shame, shame, shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!

From backstage, a gloved hand that was white takes the bottle and swaps another bottle identical in place without being seen. Bang notices from the rafters and looks down suspiciously. As the Tunes were singing, Giselle rushes across the stage interested I the gossip and wags her finger three times as the actors sang. The curtains of the bed open to reveal Sedusa holding up a fan to hid her face, then pulls away with a grin as Rebecca gives a gasp and looks shocked.

Rebecca is dressed in a white shirt with a striped vest, blue breeches, white stockings, and light blue shoes. She also has her hair tied back with a black ribbon to make herself look like a boy. Sedusa places an apron and a maid's cap on Rebecca, then begins to sing. A knocking sound to make it be a door knocking came from the orchestra pit as Draco came on the stage. Draco is wearing a mint green jacket and breeches, as well as a powdered wig and makeup on his face. He is also carrying a long pole as a walking stick.

**Sedusa:** Serafimo, your disguise is perfect! Why, who can this be?

**Draco:** Gentle wife, admit your loving husband!

He gave a playful nudge to Giselle's behind with his pole, which made her squeak in alarm and the audience laugh. From the managers' box, I.M. Weasel points to the stage as he said to Katz, "Now that's exactly the sort of thing the public loves." From the rafters, Bang walks around to check on things as he thought that he almost saw someone.

**Draco:** My love, I am called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid.

Draco moves towards Rebecca, who was acting like a maid by fixing the bed and holding a fluffy feather duster. He wiggled Rebecca's butt, which made her turn and give a shocked expression as the audience laughed.

Draco looks at the audience and said, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me!" Everyone laughed in the audience, which made Sedusa hold up her fan and say, "The old fool is leaving!" As Sedusa and Draco sang, the two managers were watching from their box as they saw a beautiful princess with fiery red hair. I.M. Weasel said to Katz, "It's Princess Ariel! She's invited us to her salon, you know."

Katz sighed " Nothing like that ever happened to us in the junk business."

"Scrap metal," Weasel corrected.

Mojo watched the scene with Sedusa and Draco singing from the rafters, then retreated towards a room where the chandelier ropes and pulleys were. Draco leaves the stage, then Rebecca rips off the skirt and maid cap to show her breeches. Giselle and the Tunes gave shocked expressions, while Porky mutters, "Oh my!"

**Sedusa:** Serafimo, away this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!

They made a lean towards each other to look like they were kissing, making the audience laugh. Mojo got through a door that led towards the ceiling and balcony towards the chandelier. He looks over the railing to see the performance and glares, seeing that his orders haven't been obeyed and that Jack is sitting in Box 5.

**Sedusa:** Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha...time I tried to get a better, better half!

**Sedusa and Chorus (except Rebecca):** Poor fool, he doesn't know! Ho-ho-ho-ho! Ho-ho...If he knew the truth, he'll never ever go!

Mojo began to stop the show and said as his voice echoed, "Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" The actors on the stage and the audience gasped in alarm as they looked around in fear, but Miss Bellum from backstage looked out and showed no fear on her face. Giselle whispered to Elmer, "He's here. The Phantom of the Opera." Rebecca looked up and said softly, "It's him."

Sedusa glares at Rebecca and snaps, "Your part is silent, little toad!" She gives a sweet smile to the audience and gives a little chuckle as the saunters offstage, while Rebecca looks up to see Mojo's shadow looming over the chandelier. Mojo holds the rail and smirks, "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." May takes the bottle Mojo placed down before and picks it up.

She goes over to Sedusa and sprays the liquid in Sedusa's mouth, who which made her whine, "Why do you always spray on my chin all the time?" Some of the liquid got into her throat, making her gargle scales. Sedusa came back to the stage and said, "Maestro, please continue." Mojo folds his hands with pleasure and heads towards the secret door with a satisfied grin. The orchestra began to play again as Sedusa starts to sing.

**Sedusa:** Serafimo, away this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my...

Suddenly, Sedusa made a croaking sound and the audience gasped. In a few seconds, everyone began laughing at her. Bang entered the area near the chandelier and went out the way Mojo had gone. Sedusa then went on, sounding somewhat nervous and uneasy.

**Sedusa: **Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha...

Suddenly, she began croaking again and the audience continued laughing at her. Rebecca was the only one who didn't laugh with the stage hands and actors, but the group was happy to see the diva get humiliated on stage and get a taste of her own medicine. Sedusa cried, "MARIE, LEE, MAY!" Weasel and Katz left their seats fast, hurried down to the stage, and ushered Sedusa off the stage as Weasel said, "Bring the curtain in! Quickly!"

The curtain closed fast, but Porky was out in the open and tries to get back in. Mayor waves his hand and hissed, "Get off!" Porky heads towards the wings fast as Weasel and Katz got in front of the curtain. Katz got the audience's attention and called, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. Er, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time..." He reaches behind the curtain and brings Rebecca up. He continued, "When the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Utonium." The audience applauded and Katz pushed Rebecca behind the curtain.

He whispered frantically, "Hurry and get dressed! Go!" Miss Bellum takes Rebecca's hand and rushes her to the prima donna dressing room to change. Weasel said to the audience, "Meanwhile, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act III of tonight's opera." Mayor looked up and squeaked, "What?" Weasel stammered in a panicked tone, "Er, maestro...the-the-the ballet, bring it forward, please! THE BALLET!"

Mayor and the musicians quickly got the music ready and Katz said before leaving the stage with Weasel, "Thank you." As the curtain opened, the stage hands and the cast were running around getting things ready in a rush. Some of the dancers weren't dressed, but quickly darted away to get ready. The set came down as Giselle was in her ballerina dress and began to dance. The rest of the ballerinas came in and a few brought a couple of sheep in.

In the dressing room, Rebecca has her hair loose and is wearing a pink underskirt as Miss Bellum was tying Rebecca's corset. Rebecca is also wearing a pair of white flats on her feet in place of the shoes she wore from before. After Rebecca's corset was finished being laced, she looks at the table and picks up a red rose with a black ribbon that looked familiar. Rebecca's face showed fear as she knew who sent her the flower: Mojo Jojo. Mojo watched from the rafters to see the ballerinas dancing and ducks away when he saw Bang watching.

Bang walks around the catwalk for things that seemed suspicious, but he didn't know that Mojo was following him. Bang felt himself begin to sweat and he turned around, seeing a tall chimp with pink eyes boring into Bang's widened hazel ones. Bang made a gasp and started running on the ramps. The green Monstar thought he lost Mojo, but Mojo was on another ramp and they both stopped to stare at each other. Bang ran off and began to climb on a rope clumsily, but Mojo climbed up on one of the ropes to catch up to him with ease.

As Mojo got closer, Bang ran on the catwalk to get away from Mojo. However, the green Monstar tripped and tries to get up. Mojo takes out a Punjab lasso and catches Bang by the neck, then begins to strangle him. Bang tried to get the rope off his neck, but was feeling weaker and looks at Mojo grinning evilly. When Mojo sees the Monstar close to dying, he pushes Bang's body off and left him hanging.

The ballerinas were doing a series of pirouettes when the music began to build, but the dancers stopped and screamed as they saw a green Monstar hanging on a noose. Giselle screamed and the audience did as Bang was hanging dead, while the Monstar's eyes were still opened with fright. Bang's corpse fell to the ground as the rope broke, leaving everyone in a panic as Lola, Porky, and Elmer looked at Bang's corpse in shock.

Mojo looks down at the scene with a twisted smile and leaves with the swish of his cape, disappearing from the rafters. From backstage, everyone is in a panic as they witnessed Bang dead and Miss Bellum holds Giselle for comfort. Jack runs backstage and meets up with Rebecca, who is wearing a maroon cape over her clothes. Jack held her arms and said, "Are you alright?"

Rebecca takes Jack's hands and said, "Jack, we're not safe here!" She leads Jack towards a set of stairs, while the two managers got up from their seats to get the crowd's attention. Katz called, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats! It's simply an accident! An accident!"

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry to scare everyone with a hanging scene, but you know what happens in the musical/movie. Looks like Mojo's not only a menace and genius in music, he's also a murderer! O.O What happens between Rebecca and the samurai next? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. All I Ask of You

In a while later, Rebecca led Jack towards a bunch of stairs as they were heading towards the rooftops. When they were rushing, Jack wanted to know why Rebecca's acting strangely and frightened.

**Jack:** Why have you brought me here?

**Rebecca:** We can't go back there...

**Jack:** We must return!

**Rebecca:** He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn!

**Jack:** Rebecca, don't say that! Don't even think it!

**Rebecca:** If he has to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!

**Jack:** Forget this waking nightmare. This Phantom is a fable! Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera!

**Rebecca:** My God, who is this man who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him! I never will!

**Jack:** My God, who is this man? This mask of death? Whose is this voice you hear with every breath?

**Jack/Rebecca:** And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind.

The two made it onto the rooftop, where it had statues of winged horses around and the air is cold. Snow started to fall on the rooftop as Jack stepped out with Rebecca. Jack tried to reason with Rebecca that she's making everything up, but she really isn't. Rebecca was holding the rose Mojo gave her and began to tell Jack what happened when Mojo took her to his lair.

**Jack:** There is no Phantom of the Opera...

**Rebecca:** Jack, I've been there to his world of unending night... To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness... Jack, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed? It was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness...

Rebecca looks at the rose Mojo had given her, then her frightened thoughts began to change.

**Rebecca:** But his voice fills my spirit with a strange, sweet sound... In the night, there was music in my mind... And through music my soul began to soar...and I have as I've never had before...

**Jack:** What you heard was a dream and nothing more...

**Rebecca:** Yet, in his eyes all the sadness of the world... Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore...

Unknown to Rebecca, Mojo is hiding behind one of the statues as he heard everything between Rebecca and Jack. Mojo felt something inside his heart and somehow felt guilty for frightening Rebecca with his actions. He felt like he wanted to go out and apologize to her in person, but the chimp stayed where he was.

**Jack:** Rebecca, Rebecca...

**Mojo Jojo:** Rebecca...

Rebecca froze when she heard Mojo's voice and began to tense up. Jack walked towards Rebecca and held her for comfort, then he takes her hand as he led her towards the center of the rooftop. Rebecca looks at Jack and felt her hand drop the rose Mojo gave her to the snowy ground. Mojo kept himself hidden, but began to feel something hurt inside of him.

**Jack: **No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears... I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you... Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears... I'm here. With you, beside you...to guard you and to guide you...

**Rebecca:** Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime... Say you'll need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you...

**Jack:** Let me be your shelter; let me be your light... You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you...

**Rebecca:** All I want is freedom, a world with no more night... And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

**Jack:** Then, say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Let me lead you from your solitude... Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too... Rebecca, that's all I ask of you...

**Rebecca:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you!

**Both:** Share each day with me! Each night, each morning...

**Rebecca:** Say you love me...

**Jack:** You know I do...

Mojo looks out from behind the statue as he sees Rebecca being happy with the samurai warrior, feeling jealous and hurt. Jack held Rebecca close to him as he ran his fingers trough her hair, then Rebecca holds Jack hand close to her heart. The two faced each other as they sang about their love for each other, which made Mojo watch sadly.

**Both:** Love me, that's all I ask of you...

Jack holds Rebecca's face tenderly with one hand as the two leaned in close to kiss each other. Mojo saw the two kissing and turned away fast before a few tears left his eyes as he leaned on the statue he was hiding behind. Jack lifts Rebecca up by her waist and swings her around happily, then he sets her down and the two kissed passionately.

**Both: **Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Love me, that's all I ask of you...

The two kissed again, then Rebecca takes Jack's hand and begins to lead him back towards the door. The two paused to kiss each other again, then Rebecca hapilly heads towards the door to get inside as Jack follows after her.

**Rebecca:** I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Jack.

**Jack:** Rebecca, I love you...

**Rebecca:** Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!

**Jack:** And soon, you'll be beside me...

**Rebecca:** You'll guard me and you'll guide me...

After the two left, Mojo comes out of his hiding place and walks on the rooftop. Seeing the red rose Rebecca had recently dropped, he stoops down and picks up the flower. He looks at the red petals and softly sang as he began to tear up.

**Mojo Jojo:** I gave you my music... Made your song take wing and now, how you've repaid me... Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing...

Mojo couldn't continue as tears fell from his eyes and he whispers, "Rebecca..." Mojo shook with sobs as he held the rose close to his face, feeling heartbroken and crushed about what he just heard and seen. As he wept, Mojo could almost hear Rebecca and Jack singing their song again. Mojo felt himself get become angry and began to crush the rose with his fist, having a few of the petals fall to the ground.

**Jack and Rebecca:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you! Share each day with me! Each night, each morning...

Mojo shivered as he began to crush the rose, but it wasn't from the cold; it was from anger and hate. Mojo crushed the rose until there was no more petals, ran towards a giant statue of a horse with wings, and climbs up as he sang out with heartbreak and anger.

**Mojo Jojo:** YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO! ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Rebecca and Jack are in love, Mojo's heartbroken and jealous, and it looks like Mojo will stop at NOTHING to have Rebecca be his. I don't own the songs or characters, but my OC Rebecca; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Masquerade

**Paris, 1919**

As Jack's automobile drove through the streets, it stopped behind another automobile. Jack looks out from the window to see a couple, Esmeralda and Phoebus, walking past. They stood in front of the window of a jewelry shop to look at some jewelry, then Jack saw Phoebus say something to Esmeralda before they kissed.

Jack thought back to the kiss that he and Rebecca shared on the rooftop of the Opera Populaire, during the performing night of Il Muto and the death of Bang Monstar. Soon enough, Esmeralda and Phoebus stopped kissing and walked off. We zoom in to look at the jewelry as they turned into color, seeing the precious stones gleaming with the diamonds and silver.

* * *

**Paris, 1871**

Fireworks lit up the sky over the Opera Populaire as people wore elaborate costumes; tonight's New Year's Eve and is the perfect night to have a masquerade ball. Weasel is dressed up as a chicken as he holds Minerva Mink's arm like a gentleman, while he sees Katz dressed like a ram and Penelope Cat is his date. Katz smiled, "Monsieur Weasel!"

Weasel laughs, "Monsieur Katz!"

**Katz:** Dear Weasel, what a splendid party!

**I.M Weasel: **The prologue to a bright New Year!

**Katz:** Quite a night I'm impressed

**I.M. Weasel:** Well, one does what's best

**Both:** Here's to us!

**I.M. Weasel:** A toast to all the city

**Katz:** What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!

* * *

Inside of the opera house, various people were wearing masks and costumes and dancing. The theme of the costumes are black, white, gold, and silver.

**Chorus:** Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve! Splash of puce! Fool and king! Ghoul and goose! Green and black! Queen and priest! Trace of rouge! Face of beast! Faces! Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race! Eye of gold! Thigh of blue! True is false! Who is who? Curl of lip! Swirl of gown! Ace of hearts! Face of clown! Faces! Drink it! in Drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound!

Just then, Belle and Prince Adam are dressed differently as Belle is dressed as a monster while the prince is dressed in his royal clothes. They turned to the readers as they sang, "But who can name the face?"

**Chorus:** Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade... Seething shadows, breathing lies... Masquerade... You can fool any friend who ever knew you... Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes! Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you!

From the grand staircase, the two managers came down the steps with Draco, Sedusa, Giselle, and Miss Bellum. Draco and Sedusa are dressed up in rich costumes depicting Zeus and Hera, while Giselle wore a puffy white gown that shimmered and a silver tiara in her hair. As for Miss Bellum, she wore a Japanese robe in black with a golden pattern and has her hair in a bun.

**Sedusa:** What a night!

**Giselle:** What a crowd!

**Katz:** Makes you glad!

**I.M. Weasel:** Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!

**Sedusa:** Watching us and watching them!

**Giselle:** And all our fears are in the past!

**I.M. Weasel:** Three months!

**Draco:** Of relief!

**Sedusa:** Of delight!

**I.M. Weasel:** Of Elysian peace!

**Katz:** And we can breathe at last!

**Sedusa:** No more notes!

**Draco:** No more ghosts!

**Sedusa:** Here's a health!

**I.M. Weasel:** Here's a toast to a prosperous year!

**Katz:** To our friends who are here!

**Draco and Sedusa: **And may our splendor never fade!

**Miss Bellum:** What a joy!

**Giselle:** What a change!

**I.M. Weasel and Katz:** What a blessed release!

**Miss Bellum (holding a black fan with lace):** And what a masquerade!

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Rebecca were hiding out in the hallway. Rebecca looks at a diamond ring with small diamonds surrounding around the diamond, while the ring was hanging from a golden chain. She was wearing her hair with a purple rose with a matching ribbon, a purple gown with a matching rose at the side of her waist, white gloves, and purple shoes. Jack was wearing a black suit with silver trimmings on the jacket, black pants and shoes, and his hair is tied back with a black ribbon.

Rebecca said, "Think of it. A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." Jack holds Rebecca's hands and asks, "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." He leaned in to kiss her, but Rebecca stopped him and said, "No, Jack! Don't, they'll see!" Jack holds Rebecca's arms and said to calm her down, "Well, let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime."

**Jack:** Rebecca, what are you afraid of?

**Rebecca:** Let's not argue...

**Jack:** Let's not argue...

**Rebecca:** Please pretend...

**Jack:** I could only hope...

**Rebecca and Jack:** You/I will understand in time!

With that, the two went into the ballroom and began to dance. Nearby, Lee and Marie Kanker eagerly handed out bottles of wine and champagne to everyone. Jack and Rebecca waltzed past Sedusa, who sneered at Rebecca. Miss Bellum and Giselle smiled as they watched Jack and Rebecca dancing.

Backstage, the stage hands were doing different dances such as the river dance and various other dances of the century. As everyone continued dancing each other or messing around with each other backstage, Jack and Rebecca stopped dancing and kissed passionately. They pulled away to see everyone on the steps as they sang and chuckled as the couple watched.

**Chorus:** Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!

Suddenly, everyone stopped singing and fell silent as the room darkened and a chill swept through the room. The crowd turned and gasped when they saw a certain chimp standing at the top of the stairs, dressed as the Red Masque. In place of his helmet, Mojo wore a black on with red swirls around, a crimson red jacket and pants, a burgundy ascot, black boots, black gloves, a flowing cape that matched his clothes, and a skull mask covering his face and black around his eyes to make them look hollow. He smirked as he slowly began to walk down the stairs, then he got to the middle of the steps and holds up a manuscript before tossing it to the ground and unsheathing a sword.

**Mojo Jojo:** Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score: Don Juan Triumphant!

Mojo gives a mock bow to greet everyone, which made Rebecca and Jack stare in concern. Jack immediately left to get his sword. Mojo goes towards Sedusa and uses his sword to play with Sedusa's hair, which made it fall flat and made Sedusa hold her hair upset.

**Mojo Jojo**: Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts... Sedusa must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage.

Draco angrily stepped forward to defend Sedusa, but stopped as Mojo pointed his sword at Draco's throat.

**Mojo Jojo:** Our Don Juan must get into shape; it's not healthy in a man of Malfoy's age.

Mojo walks over towards Katz and Weasel, then points his sword at the two and made them flinch.

**Mojo Jojo:** And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts.

Mojo turns and smirks when he sees Rebecca as he sheaths his sword. Rebecca looks up at Mojo and doesn't show fear, but is entranced.

**Mojo Jojo:** As for our star, Miss Rebecca Utonium. No doubt, she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows though, should she wish to excel. She has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me, her teacher...her teacher...

Mojo and Rebecca stared at each other before they both approached each other, while Jack was coming in with his katana. As the two faced each other, Mojo looked down at Rebecca's neck and frowned when he saw the engagement ring she was wearing around her neck. Mojo rips the chain away from Rebecca's neck and growls, "You chains are still mine! _You belong to me!_"

With that, he walked up the stairs and disappeared through a trapdoor with an explosion. Rebecca stayed where she was, stunned and terrified. Jack jumped down before the trapdoor closed and landed in a room of moving mirrors. Jack though he saw Mojo, then swung his sword only to strike at thin air. This kept going on until a Punjab lasso dropped down into the middle of the room. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a little, but looked to see Miss Bellum as she led the samurai out of the room.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Mojo's back and means business. What happens next between Jack and Miss Bellum? Will Rebecca take part in Mojo's new opera or not? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Miss Bellum's Story, Mojo's Loneliness

Miss Bellum was holding a lantern and heads towards her dressing room, but Jack followed after the ballet mistress. Jack called, "Miss Bellum, wait!" Miss Bellum raised a hand and said, "Please, Jack, I know no more than anyone else." Jack still followed her and shouted, "That's not true!" Miss Bellum reaches for the doorknob and said, "Jack, don't ask. There has been too many accidents."

The samurai stops Miss Bellum by placing his hand on her shoulder and say in disbelief, "Accidents? Please, Miss Bellum, for all our sakes." Seeing the curious and concerned look on Jack's face, Miss Bellum lets Jack inside and said, "Very well." Once the two are inside, Miss Bellum locks the door and turned on a lamp as she sets her lantern down onto a mantle.

The mantle had posters and ballet memorabilia about her early days at the Opera Populaire. Miss Bellum looks at a photograph of herself as a girl of 12 and sighed, "It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city: gypsies. I was very young studying to be a ballerina, one of many living in the dormitories of the opera house."

_Flashback_

Miss Bellum is among many girls her age and younger as they are walking around a fair. Miss Bellum wore a white dress as her hair was held back by a pink ribbon and is wearing a red cape. She and the girls were awed by the gypsies with their displays of fortune telling, contortionists, acrobats, and freakshows are around. The girls looked to see two mice named Pinky and Brain leading the girls around.

From out of a tent, a fat alien with green skin and yellows beckoned the girls in. Swackhammer said, "Come! Come inside! Come and see the Devil's Child!" The two mice followed into the tent as the girls followed inside. Once the girls were inside, they joined a crowd of adults as they looked to see a giant cage and a hunched figure inside. The figure has black fur that is matted and dirty, rags as clothing, and a burlap sack over the top of his head; it was obviously Mojo, but he seemed younger and vulnerable.

Miss Bellum held the bars and looked at the chimp with pity, while Mojo was holding a stuffed tiger and placed small cymbals on the toy's paws. Swackhammer enters the cage with a club and knocks the toy out of Mojo's hands, then he begins to beat the poor chimp as everyone laughed. Miss Bellum sadly looked on and didn't make a sound as she was watching Mojo brutally beaten by the fat alien.

Swackhammer pulls the sack off Mojo's head, showing a mutated brain to the crowd as they cruelly laughed. Mojo tried to hide his head, but Swackhammer pulls Mojo by the ear and jerks the chimp's head as the alien announced, "Madames and monsieurs, here is the Devil's Child!" The people and some of the girls laughed at Mojo, but Miss Bellum was silent and felt pity for the poor chimp.

Mojo was on his knees and places the sack over his brain as some of the viewers tossed some coins into the cage. Miss Bellum sadly walks away as she looks at Mojo, while Swackhammer greedily picked up some of the coins. As Swackhammer was counting up some of the money, Mojo unties a rope from the bars of the cage and Miss Bellum stopped at the entrance as she felt like having an urge to look back.

Once she turned around, she gasped silently in horror when she saw Mojo strangling Swackhammer with the rope until the alien fell over dead. Mojo picked up the tiger with the cymbals and looked up to see Miss Bellum staring at him in shock. Outside of the tent, a gypsy sees Swackhammer's body and shouts, "MURDER!" Miss Bellum and Mojo ran out of the tent fast as the gypsy shouted, "MURDER!"

A gendarme shouted, "Which way?!"

The gypsy pointed in the direction Mojo and Miss Bellum has gone as he yelled, "That way, that way!"

After Mojo and Miss Bellum were outside of the fair, Miss Bellum quickly led Mojo over towards the opera house, opens a trapdoor at the foot of the opera house wall, and guided him in before closing it. Inside of the opera house, Mojo opens a window and climbs inside the chapel as he looks around. Miss Bellum ran up to him and led him into another part of the opera house.

_Flashback ends_

Miss Bellum finishes her story to Jack, "I hid him from the world and its cruelties." Miss Bellum is sitting in chair as Jack was listening to every detail the ballet mistress told him, while Miss Bellum seemed to be choked up about this. She said as a few tears left her eyes, "He has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain... He's a genius! He's an architect and designer, he's a composer and a magician... A genius, Jack."

The samurai warrior looks at Miss Bellum and said, "But clearly, Miss Bellum, genius has turned to madness."

* * *

Down in the catacombs of the opera house, Mojo is in his normal clothes as he crouches near the edge of the lake. He is wearing his old helmet and looks at his reflection in the water, then he softly sings.

**Mojo Jojo:** No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears...

Mojo moved the water with his hand and watched the ripples grow. He looks around his lair and gets up as he thought about his past, then looks at the sketches he did of Rebecca and thought about all he did for her.

**Mojo Jojo:** Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music... I long to teach the world, rise up and reach the world. No one would listen, I alone could hear the music... Then at last, a voice in the gloom seemed to cry, "I hear you. I hear your fears, your torment, and your tears."

Mojo turns away from the sketches and picks up a red rose with a black ribbon on the stem, then kept thinking about Rebecca more.

**Mojo Jojo:** She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness... No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears...

He sat near his desk, which had the model stage set for his new opera with a Spanish theme and dolls set up. Mojo smells the flower and sets it on the table sadly, then folds his hands as his finishes his song when a few tears left his eyes as he bowed his head in sadness.

**Mojo Jojo:** No one would listen, no one but her heard as the outcast hears.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Miss Bellum knows about Mojo more than anyone and that he had a horrible past. Also, we get to see Mojo's pain and loneliness. The song Mojo sings is from a deleted scene in the movie called "No One Would Listen". It was written for the movie, but was deleted for the final cut. I thought it was a good song; I don't own it. All rights to respectful owners.**

**I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


	11. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Paris, 1919**

Jack's automobile goes down a dirt path towards the woods. Jack looks out the window to see a deer running freely, then the man looks ahead to see a bunch of statue ahead and a gate; Jack's heading towards a cemetery.

* * *

**Paris, 1872**

Days passed after the masquerade as the entire area is dusky. Miss Bellum woke up early in her dressing room and brushes out her hair as she's fixing it into a braid. In the ballet dormitories, Rebecca was in bed and holding the covers. She hasn't been sleeping much and looks terrified, fearing that Mojo might try to kill Jack or her. Rebecca gets out of bed and takes a shawl, then opens the door to see Jack sleeping on a chair to guard the door.

Rebecca sees Jack lying asleep and quietly goes down the stairs without waking him up. She heads out of the door that led towards the stables and is holding a pouch of money. Rebecca sees Mr. Krabs and said, "Monsieur?" The crustacean looks at Rebecca and asks, "Where to, lass?" The girl hands Mr. Krabs the pouch and replies, "The cemetery." Rebecca heads back inside to get dressed as Mr. Krabs looks at the coins and counts them.

Rebecca is in the costume wings of the opera house and takes a black dress, then she notices a vase full of red roses that are in bloom. Mr. Krabs harnesses two black horses to a carriage, then a furry arm with a white glove clenched in a fist hits the crab unconscious.

Jack wakes up and looks inside the room, only to see Rebecca gone.

Rebecca is wearing the black dress, a black veil, and is holding the red roses as she walks towards the carriage. The driver is sitting up straight and is hidden under a black cloak, not showing his face or body. Rebecca steps onto the carriage and said as she sits down, "To my father's grave, please." The figure turns his head, only to show a little bit of green skin and a pink eye; it was Mojo Jojo. The figure turns back and snaps the reins to have the horses trotting.

Jack looks out the window to see a carriage with Rebecca on it riding away, then he goes downstairs and heads out into the stables. Jack sees Mr. Krabs holding his head and asks, "Where have they gone?" Mr. Krabs moans as he sits down, "The cemetery." Jack onto a bay stallion and holds the reins as he made the horse go into a gallop.

With Rebecca, Mojo is driving the carriage into the woods that leads to the cemetery. Rebecca keeps thinking about her father and about Mojo. Jack was riding his horse into the woods, praying that Rebecca is safe and that he'll save her in time.

**Rebecca (thinking):** In sleep, he sang to me... In dreams he came... That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...

Once the carriage made it the gates of the cemetery, Rebecca gets out and takes the roses with her as she gets into the graveyard. Mojo slowly drives the carriage away as he looks over to see Rebecca walking. The cemetery has snow on the ground, statues of angels, and many tombstones and monuments. Rebecca walks along the path and said to herself, "Little Lily thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her. Her father promised her..."

Rebecca takes her veil off and walks among the statues as snow began to fall, then she began to sing about the memories of her father.

**Rebecca:** You were once my one companion. you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered... Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near... Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here... Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would... Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could...

Rebecca keeps walking and looks at the statue of angels praying, angels weeping, and some statues that resembled the Virgin Mary.

**Rebecca:** Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions... You were warm and gentle...

As Rebecca is walking, she got towards another part of the cemetery and looks ahead to see a mausoleum. Tears fell from Rebecca's eyes as she got closer towards the area and stops at the bottom of the steps that lead to the building.

**Rebecca:** Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say good-bye... Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years... Help me say good-bye... Help me say good-bye...

The mausoleum has two statues of men near the building as the words "Utonium" are up over the two statues. Rebecca bowed her head as the tears fell onto the roses, then Mojo's voice is heard.

**Mojo Jojo (not seen):** Wandering child, so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance...

Rebecca looks up and starts to sing along.

**Rebecca:** Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring?

**Mojo Jojo:** Have you forgotten your angel?

**Rebecca:** Angel, oh speak what endless longings echo in this whisper...

She get up as the mausoleum gates opened and the inside was lit red. Mojo kept singing to Rebecca as she sings back to him, both voices joining together in perfect harmony.

**Mojo Jojo:** Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze...

**Rebecca:** Wildly, my mind beats against you..."

**Mojo Jojo:** You resist...

**Rebecca and Mojo Jojo:** Yet the soul obeys! Angel of Music, I denied you/you denied me turning from true beauty! Angel of Music, my protector/do not shun me! Come to me, strange Angel/Come to your strange Angel!

Rebecca was about to come closer to the entrance as Mojo sang, having Rebecca in a trance.

**Mojo Jojo:** I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music!

Jack had his horse gallop towards the steps and the samurai shouts, "NO, REBECCA! WAIT! WAIT!" Rebecca immediately snaps out of her trance and looks at the samurai. She said, "Jack?" He rushes up to Rebecca with his sword drawn and said, "Whatever you believe, this animal, this thing is not your father!"

Rebecca made a gasp and looked up on the roof, then Mojo jumped down with his sword from the masquerade and began to fight Jack. The two fought and swung their swords around, jumping around and blocking their blows. Rebecca watched the scene in horror and saw that her angel is really a monster. Jack swung with every blow as his hair came loose, but Mojo was faster and stronger.

Jack and Mojo rammed their swords into a sort of fence, Mojo shoves Jack with his shoulder, and the two got their swords out and kept fighting. Jack looked over a tombstone to find Mojo, but got in front to stop the blow coming from behind. Mojo swooshed his cape as he sliced Jack's arm, making it bleed and Jack yell in pain. Jack was able to fight back and disarm Mojo by blocking a blow and kicking Mojo's sword to the ground. Jack lifts his sword up to stab Mojo through the heart, but Rebecca stops him as she cries, "NO, JACK!"

Jack stops and looks at Rebecca, who seemed to give a pleading look and said, "No. Not like this." Mojo was on his back and looks at Rebecca, then Jack sheaths his sword and led Rebecca towards his horse. They both got on and rode off, while Mojo got up and panted. Mojo turned away and muttered darkly, "Now, let it be war upon you both!" Mojo looks at the sky and disappears with the swish of his violet cape.

* * *

**How was that one? The truth is out and Mojo is going to have war on both Jack and Rebecca. This is going to become more tragic as each chapter goes, even close to the end. Don't want to spoil anything yet. I also have this story on DeviantArt and it's getting popular on there. I only own Rebecca; the characters, songs, and movie are owned by respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. We Heave All Been Blind

Back at the Opera Populaire, Jack, Miss Bellum, Weasel, Katz, Sedusa, and Draco were walking through the hallway.

**Jack:** We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.

"We're listening," Katz said.

"Go on," Weasel prodded.

**Jack:** We shall play his game, perform his work but remember, we hold the ace: For if Miss Utonium sings, he is certain to attend.

**Weasel:** We are certain the doors are barred!

**Katz:** We make certain the police are there!

**Jack:** We are certain they are armed.

**Jack, Katz, and Weasel:** The curtain falls! His reign will end!

* * *

That night, a group of gendarme and a firing squad marched into the Opera Populaire.

Up in the area near the chandelier, Mojo goes in easily and pulls a lever before unleashing the chain.

Jack goes in search of Rebecca and found her in the chapel, kneeling near the lit candles. Rebecca wore a white blouse with long sleeves, a dark purple hair ribbon, and a matching skirt. Rebecca has her hand near her face, looking terrified and sad.

Rebecca said as tears began to fill up her eyes, "Jack, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this." She stands up and said, "Please, Jack, it scares me." Jack embraces Rebecca, then she looks at him as she said, "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go."

She goes towards the stain glassed window of the angel and sat by it as she continued, "What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end."

**Rebecca:** And he'll always be there singing songs in my head... He'll always be there singing songs in my head.

Jack walked over to Rebecca and sat down beside her.

**Jack:** You said yourself he was nothing but a man... Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead...

**Rebecca:** Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought! He murders all that's good! I know I can't refuse and yet I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?

**Jack:** Rebecca, Rebecca, don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now...

Rebecca hugs Jack as tears ran down her cheeks. The two lovers embraced each other long, never wanting to let go.

* * *

In Mojo's lair, Mojo gets ready for the show as he puts on a black helmet and places on a black mask that covers his face. Mojo is wearing a white shirt that has long sleeves and shows a bit of his green chest, dark brown pants, and black boots. He grabs a hold of a lit candle, goes towards his model of the opera house stage, and sets it on fire as Mojo's mouth forms an evil grin.

**Mojo Jojo:** Seal my fate tonight! I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin! Let the audience in... Let my opera BEGIN!

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Jack has a plan to capture Mojo and have him arrested, Rebecca's part of the plan and doesn't want to be a part of it, and Mojo really means serious business. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. The Point of No Return

Down in the orchestra pit, Mayor tapped his baton and the opera began. The characters went out on stage, while Jack quickly scanned the auditorium for a sign of Mojo Jojo before turning his attention to the stage as the curtains opened. The stage is set with a wooden balcony with red curtains as the background and paper flames flaring around in the center. The cast is wearing clothes that are Spanish inspired with colors of red, brown, black, gold, and dark green.

The started off fine with the singing, but some of the audience members found the music confusing with the different keys. To top it all off, Sedusa was trying to drown out her voice against the chorus.

**Chorus:** Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat! Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid!

**Sedusa:** Serve the meal and serve the maid

**Chorus:** Serve the master so that when tables, plans, and maids are laid; Don Juan triumphs once again!

The characters left the stage before Giselle came onto the stage with Victoria Rath and Amber Peterson, who are dressed up as gypsy strumpets. Draco comes onto the stage as he tosses a pouch of money to Giselle, then the three girls danced offstage. Sedusa takes a curtsey as she walks off with the chorus, then Draco takes the lead. Draco is wearing a white shirt, dark brown vest and jacket, dark brown pants, has a dark cape on his shoulder, a sword at his side, a pair of black boots, and a black bandana.

Draco has an orange Monstar named Pound dressed similar to him.

**Draco (as Don Juan):** Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan!

**Pound (as Passarino):** Your young guest believes I'm you: I the master, you the man!

**Draco/Don Juan:** When you met, you wore my cloak; she could not have seen your face! She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine! When it's late and modesty, starts to mellow with the wine...

**Pound/Passarino:** You come home, I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom...

**Draco/Don Juan:** I shall say, "Come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course, my room!"

Rebecca was standing to the left offstage, looking rather apprehensive and nervous about seeing many gendarmes around the opera house.

**Pound/Passarino:** Poor thing hasn't got a chance!

**Draco/Don Juan:** Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword! Conquest is assured! If I do not forget myself and laugh!

Draco laughed as he went offstage, putting his cape up and a black mask over his face. But just as he did, he looked up and gasped as a shadow jumped down toward him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rebecca walked onstage. She is wearing a red rose in her hair, a white shirt that has an off-the shoulder neckline as the straps rested at her arms, a dark brown corset with black lace, a purple sarong around her hips, and a light pink skirt. She is wearing red lipstick, a golden bracelet, and her feet are bare as she held a basket of roses. She is playing Aminta, a sensual gypsy girl who is innocent and sweet.

**Rebecca (as Aminta):** No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy... No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love...

At that moment, 'Don Juan' came out from behind the curtains. Of course, it was Mojo Jojo hiding a part of his face behind the cape and wearing a black mask similar to Draco's. He is also wearing clothes similar to his, but Mojo makes the costume look better. Mojo stayed where he was and never took his pink eyes off of Rebecca.

**Pound/Passarino:** Master?

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** Passarino. Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey...

Pound leaves the stage and Rebecca has taken one of the roses out o her basket, then she begins to examine it.

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent...

Rebecca faced Mojo as he sang "silent", while he placed a finger to his lips to have Rebecca not say anything. Rebecca closed her eyes and had Mojo's voice ringing through her ears as Mojo continued.

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** I have brought you better passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now, you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided...

Rebecca slowly got up and stood in her place as Mojo moved towards her. As Mojo sang, a bunch of male dancers in black danced around to create a shadow effect near the paper flames. From backstage, the cast looked suspicious about the singer and Miss Bellum knew who the mysterious actor was.

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** Past the point of no return; no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'; no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend...

Mojo stepped behind Rebecca and pulled her to his chest, one arm encircled around her waist and one hand gently holding her neck. Mojo slowly glides both his hands on Rebecca's arm and holds her hand, almost raising it to his lips.

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?

Jack began to eye 'Don Juan' suspiciously. Mojo held Rebecca's hand as he slowly led her across the stage, then lets go of Rebecca's hand and she steps back to fix the strap of her dress.

**Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** Past the point of no return, the final threshold... What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?

Rebecca glanced up at Jack and Mojo glared up at the samurai, seeing one of the gendarmes in Box 5.

**Rebecca/Aminta:** You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...

Katz briefly left his and Weasel's box to come back in with a soldier, but Rebecca kept singing and now looks at Mojo.

******Rebecca/Aminta: **I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now, I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided...

Rebecca and Mojo began to walk toward two sets of stairs: Mojo to the left and Rebecca to the right. A bunch of female dancers joined the men below as they danced gracefully. The two began to the climb the stairs to the top and Jack stood up in concern.

******Rebecca/Aminta: **Past the point of no return; no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of right or wrong; one final question: How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?

Soon enough, the two were facing each other and Mojo flung off his cloak in a heroic fashion as he and Rebecca began to walk toward each other. As they got close, they held each other, then Mojo takes Rebecca's hand and twirls her around as he has her back towards him. Mojo held Rebecca close as his hands were on top of hers, then he brought his hand close to Rebecca's neck and still holds her to him.

The dancers from below did the same actions as the men held the women close.

**Rebecca/Aminta and Mojo Jojo/Don Juan:** Past the point of no return; the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return.

Mojo still holds Rebecca as Jack watched the scene as a tear began to leave the samurai's eye. Mojo held Rebecca's neck gently and traced his fingers across her shoulders, then he gently touched Rebecca's face with one hand and ran his fingers through Rebecca's hair. Rebecca held Mojo's hand close to her face, then remembers the song Jack sang to her before.

**Mojo Jojo:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude... Say you want me with you here beside you...

Rebecca turns around to face Mojo, who held Rebecca's hands and sang with emotion. Rebecca felt her heart do leaps and places her hand on Mojo's cheek.

**Mojo Jojo:** Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Rebecca, that's all I ask of...

Mojo didn't finish as Rebecca takes Mojo's mask off to show his green face with black fur, as well as taking his helmet off to expose a pink brain protruding out of his skull. The audience screamed in horror as they saw Mojo's face, as well as his brain. Jack immediately left Box 5 with the gendarme, while the audience dissolved into panic and chaos.

On the stage, Mojo stared at Rebecca betrayed and hurt. Rebecca could only stare at Mojo in shock and sadness. Mojo looked at the chandelier before he saw the gendarmes with guns coming towards the stage. Mojo held up a dagger and sliced through the rope attached to the chandelier, which began to swing. Mojo grabbed Rebecca and kicks a lever to activate a trapdoor, which he and Rebecca fell through to the stage below as Mayor gasped in horror when the two fell through another trapdoor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack rushed back into his box to see the chaos. Just as the rope slipped from the pulleys, the chains ripped from their places and causes the chandelier to fall towards the screaming audience.

Jack gasped, "No!"

The audience frantically left their seats and began trying to get out as the cast from the stage began to run off. "GO!" Mayor screamed to the orchestra before the old man climbed out of the pit and the orchestra followed suit. The chandelier crashed into the orchestra pit and front of the stage. The candles from it fell. lighting the music sheets on fire and the wood on stage. The audience scrambled out of the auditorium as the Opera Populaire began to catch fire.

Sedusa ran back to the stage only to see a horrifying sight. She sees Draco's dead body with a noose around his neck, then Sedusa ran towards Draco's corpse as she cried, "OH NO! DRACO, MY LOVE!" She sobs over the body as she touched Draco's face.

Weasel looked at the flames rising and said, "Oh my God!"

Katz said as he and Weasel began to leave their box, "We're ruined, Weasel! RUINED!"

Jack grabbed a rope and swung down from Box 5 as the fire began to spread through the opera house. The windows of the Opera Populaire began to break as the flames began to spread. Jack found Miss Bellum and ran towards her as he asked, "Where did he take her?"

Miss Bellum held Jack's arm and said, "Come with me, Jack! I will take you to him! But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Giselle wore a white shirt, dark pants, and boots as she takes Jack's hand and says, "I'll come with you!"

But Miss Bellum said, "No, Giselle, no! You must stay here!" She and Jack quickly rushed off as she said, "Come with me, Jack! Do as I say!"

"No!" Giselle cried, trying to stop the mob that was beginning to follow Jack and her mother.

* * *

**Here's the big climax! How was that one? Looks like Mojo's taken drastic measures, kidnaps Rebecca, and Jack is about to save her. Will Jack be able to make it in time? I only own my OCs, which are Rebecca, Victoria (me), and Amber; the songs and characters are owned by respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Down Once More, Final Lair

Meanwhile, Mojo, now beyond furious, was dragging Rebecca to his lair as he's holding a lit torch.

**Mojo Jojo:** Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!

Rebecca let out a fearful sob as she grabbed onto the side of a doorway, trying to stop Mojo from taking her back down to his lair. Sadly, Mojo is stronger than Rebecca and he continued dragging her along. He continued dragging Rebecca through the passageway, then he stopped and turned to her.

**Mojo Jojo:** Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

* * *

Back in the opera house, as it continued to burn, Giselle is now leading the angry mob in search of Mojo.

**Mob:** Track down this murderer, he must be found! Track down this murderer, he must be found!

* * *

Back in his lair, Mojo drags Rebecca out of the boat towards the room where the mannequin with the wedding dress was. Mojo holds Rebecca's face and his voice nearly choked into a sob.

**Mojo Jojo:** Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere!

"Rebecca...why?" he said sadly. When she didn't answer, Mojo growled angrily as he shook her, "WHY?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Miss Bellum was leading Jack down the stairs to Mojo's lair.

**Miss Bellum:** Your hand at the level of your eyes...

**Jack (holds his hand up at eye level):** At the level of your eyes...

**Mob (from afar):** At the level of your eyes...

Miss Bellum stopped and told him, "This is as far as I dare go."

Jack looks at Miss Bellum and nods, "Thank you."

With that, Jack ran down the stairs before he stopped and glanced over the stairs. They seemed to be leading down to a bottomless pit. Jack continued running down the stairs, remembering to keep his hand at the level of his eyes, but a trapdoor opened beneath him and he fell through into the water. Jack's hair fell loose and wet over his shoulders as Jack surfaced just in time to see a grate lowering toward him.

He went back underwater and found a wheel nearby. He swam over to it and tried to pull it. He swam back up to get some air, but couldn't as the grate lowered into the water and pushing him back under. He swam back over to the wheel and continued pulling at it as the grate lowered closer and closer, then finally the wheel moved and the grate began to rise out of the water. Jack swam up to the surface and climbed out of the water, ready to save Rebecca from Mojo.

* * *

Mojo has the jacket and vest off, only to have him in the shirt and pants along with the boots he is wearing from the show. He held up the ring he stole from Rebecca and is in deep thought, then he looks over to see Rebecca come out of the room. Rebecca is in the wedding dress, which has an off-the-shoulder neckline as the skirt has layers of ruffles at the side.

**Rebecca:** Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?

Mojo only looks at Rebecca and didn't respond.

Rebecca walks towards Mojo and asks again.

**Rebecca: **Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

Mojo approaches Rebecca slowly, then gently reaches his hand out to touch Rebecca's face.

**Mojo Jojo:** That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me The joys of the flesh. This face, the infection which poisons our love...

Rebecca turned away from him. Mojo picks up a lock of Rebecca's hair and his voice nearly choked into a sob. Rebecca looks at him, then turns away sadly. Mojo looks at the mannequin and takes the veil off the dummy's head.

**Mojo Jojo: **This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing...

Mojo places the veil on Rebecca's head, grabs her hands to turn her around to face him, and points at his face in anger before he sadly looks at her.

**Mojo Jojo: **Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of THIS...before your eyes.

Mojo held Rebecca's hand out and placed the ring on her palm. He gently closed Rebecca's hand as he looked away. Rebecca slowly goes towards a mirror covered in a sheet, takes the veil off, and slips the sheet away to show the mirror. Mojo looks at Rebecca and sadly bows his head.

**Rebecca:** This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.

At that moment, Jack appeared at the gate. Upon seeing him, Mojo smirked evilly.

**Mojo Jojo:** Wait! I think, my dear, We have a guest!

Rebecca cried as she ran over towards the edge of the lake, "Jack!"

**Mojo Jojo:** Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come! And now, my wish comes true! You have truly made my night!

Mojo goes towards Rebecca and pulls her close to him. Rebecca struggled and said, "Let me go!" Jack reached his hands through the gates and wants Rebecca free, then Mojo lets Rebecca go.

**Jack: **Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?

**Mojo Jojo (to Rebecca):** Your lover makes a passionate plea!

**Rebecca:** Please, Jack, it's useless!

**Jack:** I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!

**Mojo Jojo (bitterly to Jack):** The world showed no compassion to me!

**Jack (calmer):** Rebecca...Rebecca...let me see her.

Mojo walked over to a lever and pulled it.

**Mojo Jojo: **Be my guest, sir.

As the gate opened, Mojo walked over as Jack entered. Mojo steps into the lake as he gives a mock welcome, points to Rebecca, and slowly bring up a rope as the gates slammed shut behind Jack. The samurai looked behind, giving Mojo a change to throw a Punjab lasso around Jack!

**Mojo Jojo:** Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are YOURS?!

Rebecca ran towards the edge and let out a gasp, then Mojo pushes Jack towards the gate and ties him there.

**Mojo Jojo: **Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Rebecca!

The simian turns away from Jack and goes into the center of the lake as he sees Rebecca backing away. Mojo now has Rebecca in a trap.

**Mojo Jojo:** Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!

Rebecca looks at Jack being helpless, then at Mojo.

**Rebecca:** The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!

Mojo stared at her in despair, then it was replaced with rage and he walked over to gather some more rope.

**Jack:** Rebecca, forgive me. Please forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing!

**Rebecca (to Mojo):** Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend! We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!

**Mojo Jojo (to Rebecca):** Too late for turning back! Too late for prayers and useless pity!

Mojo goes into the lake as he held more rope, then he slips the rope over Jack's neck and looks at Rebecca. Both Jack and Mojo are telling Rebecca about her choice.

**Jack:** Say you love him and my life is over...

**Mojo Jojo:** Past all hope of cries for help, no point in fighting...

**Mojo Jojo and Jack: **For either way you choose, you cannot win/he has to win!

**Mojo Jojo:** So, do you end your days with me or do you send him to his GRAVE?!

He yanked hard on the rope, choking Jack. Mojo steps away a few and tugs the rope again to test it, as well as having Jack get strangled.

**Jack:** Why make her lie to you to save me?

**Mojo Jojo (to Rebecca):** Past the point of no return, the final threshold... His life is now the prize which you must earn!

**Rebecca (to Mojo):** Angel of Music, who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?

**Jack (to Rebecca):** For pity's sake, Rebecca, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake! I fought so hard to free you...

**Mojo Jojo (to Rebecca): **You've passed the point of no return...

**Rebecca (to Mojo):** Angel of Music, you've deceived me...

Rebecca looks at Mojo as tears fell from her eyes and whispers, "I gave you my mind blindly." Mojo glared at Rebecca and said, "You try my patience. Make your choice!" Mojo yanks on the rope again, causing the rope around Jack's neck to tighten more. Rebecca sadly looks at Jack and mouths softly, "I love you." Rebecca looks at Mojo, seeing him become testy.

Rebecca made her choice as she steps into the lake and walks towards Mojo.

**Rebecca:** Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone...

Mojo lets go of the rope as Rebecca got towards him, then she slips the ring on her finger. Rebecca stands on her toes and presses her lips on Mojo's own, kissing him. Mojo closed his eyes as he felt Rebecca kissing him, then pulls away to catch his breath and look at Rebecca shocked. Rebecca kisses him again, only this time Mojo held her close and kissed her back.

The two pulled away and looked at each other. Mojo smiled a little as tears fell from his eyes, but his expression changed into sadness as he began to weep silently. Rebecca looks at the sobbing chimp, then Mojo hears the mob coming closer. Mojo gently shoves Rebecca and walks towards the steps as he sobbed, "Take her! Forget me! Forget all of this! Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you!"

**Mob (in the tunnels):** Track down this murderer, he must be found! Hunt out this animal who runs us down! Revenge for Malfoy! Revenge for Bang!

Rebecca begins to untie Jack from the gate, while Mojo sadly went up some of the stairs as he said, "Take the boat...swear to me...never to tell the secret you know of the angel in Hell." Rebecca freed Jack, then the samurai held Rebecca close as she hugs him back.

**Mob:** Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below!

In anguish, Mojo turned to the lovers and cried out before heading into the room, "GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

Meanwhile, the mob was getting closer and they paused as they heard silence.

Back in his lair, Mojo was sitting in the room Rebecca had been sleeping in the first time he had brought her down. He watches the tiger play the cymbals on the music box, then sings along to the melody.

**Mojo Jojo:** Masquerade...paper faces on parade...masquerade...hide your face, so the world will never find you.

He looked up to see Rebecca standing there. For a moment, he dared to hope that Rebecca had decided to stay with him.

**Mojo Jojo:** Rebecca, I love you.

Rebecca sadly looks at the ring on her finger and walks towards Mojo. She pulls the ring off her finger, holds Mojo's hand out, and places the ring into his palm before closing his hand up. Mojo looks at Rebecca sadly, which she looked at him with a few tears falling down her face. She held Mojo's hand longer, then turns away as she walks out of the room.

Mojo looks at the ring sadly and closed his eyes as tears fell. Rebecca and Jack are on the gondola as they headed out of the lair.

**Rebecca:** Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

**Jack:** Say the word and I will follow you...

Mojo sees the two heading out of the lair and looks to see Rebecca look back. As she sang, she almost seemed to be singing to Mojo. He watched the gondola until it disappeared around the corner.

**Rebecca:** Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

**Mojo Jojo:** You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now, the music of the night!

With that, Mojo grabbed a small candelabra and began smashing a mirror. He moved onto the next mirror and did the same thing. The last mirror he reached he uncovered from a curtain. He smashed it until all the glass shattered, revealing a secret passage. Mojo looked back momentarily and bows his head sadly as he dropped the candelabra, steps into the secret passage, and closed the curtain.

As the mob arrived in his lair, Giselle was the first to step on the dry land She got towards the steps and heads into the room Mojo had previously ben in. Once she made it inside, she notices a white helmet with violet swirls on it. Giselle takes the helmet and looks at it, then looks around before she got up and stepped away from the table where the tiger on the music box still was.

* * *

**How was that one? This part always makes me sad and tear up a lot in the end. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. One more chapter left!**


	15. Epilogue

**Paris, 1919**

Jack is wheeled into the cemetery by Hello Nurse, then the two stopped as they reached towards a grand tombstone. Once they reached a certain spot, Jack gestured for Grim and Hello Nurse to stop. He got up out of his wheelchair and walked over to a headstone with a picture of Rebecca labeled:

_Countess Rebecca Samurai _

_1854-1917_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

Jack stared at the grave before he began to cry silently. He turned to leave, but then something caught his eye on another part of the grave. Lying there was a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it and a diamond ring with smaller diamonds around the precious stone. Jack looked around the graveyard, unsure of who sent the rose and ring. However, he knew the ring from before and knew right away.

Mojo Jojo, the Phantom of the Opera, had been here recently to also pay his respects to Rebecca. He's still alive and still loves Rebecca, even after she died. The rose is now shown in red as the diamond gleams, then the camera zooms out to show the photograph of the rose and ring. Everything fades to black as a lit candle flickers and the flame goes out.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that for my parody? I thought it was pretty good with the cast and how it played out. I love the musical and movie, so I thought of doing this and in honor of my two Phantom fanfics that I did. I hope you guys like where this has gone so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
